The Piece You Left Behind
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: Explicit first chapter - safe after that... Anonymous Haleb fan request via @HalebConfessions @ Tumblr. " With one little question from Hanna, he proved himself. " Stay with me a little while longer? ".
1. Chapter 1

**I don't usually do this but a AU Haleb fic post 4x14 & 6 years into the future was suggested. Seemed kinda fun. To the anonymous Haleb fan who suggested it on Tumblr I hope I'm doing it justice...**

* * *

Sitting on the park bench on the other side of the yard Caleb rubbed his thighs back & forth, he had to do this he just didn't want to. He knew it was going to hurt her more than it hurt him but he couldn't have Hanna in the line of fire. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Hanna the way it happened to Miranda.

" _Hanna..._" Caleb's voice barely whispered, he tensed his jaw & took a deep breath. " _I have to go back_ " he stood up & started walking across the yard. Hanna stepped in front of him & placed her hands on his chest.

" _Please don't go. Stay another night. Stay with me a little longer, please?_ " she begged him.

" I can't..." He removed her hands from his shoulders & walked around her to grab his bag from inside. "_ I have to go_ " He said walking inside her kitchen.

" _No you don't_ " Hanna whined.

" _It's time_ " Caleb said with his back to her. He knew she was desperate, if he had to look into her eyes he was afraid she'd actually have the power to make him change his mind. He had to be strong, for both their safety.

" _No it's not!_ " Hanna rounded him. " _Your watc_h is broken " she reached for his hand.

" _It's late_ ". It was a weak answer but it was partly true. Caleb reached for his bag from the bench but Hanna pulled it from him. She'd do anything to keep him in Rosewood.

" _Well then take me with you_ " she pleaded with him. Whatever was going on in Ravenswood they could sort it out & return to Rosewood together.

" _I can't_ " he looked away. Jesus this was ten times harder than he imagined. He didn't think she'd put up that much of a fight.

" _Then I'll follow you_ " Hanna replied. Whatever excuse he had she could come up with another option.

" _Don't!_ " Caleb ordered her & reached for his bag. He needed her to stay in Rosewood not follow him to the town of the cursed. He tried to tug the bag away from her but she wouldn't let it go, back & forth they fought until Caleb snapped & pulled it from her grasp. He felt remorse the second he looked at her face. He'd never mistreated her or man-handled her but right then & there he could see the damage he was inflicting.

When Caleb didn't apologize Hanna started to wonder why he was acting this way, and then it finally clicked.

" _Is this about Miranda?_ " she hoped to god he wasn't going to confirm what she was thinking. That she gave her perfectly great & loyal boyfriend to a stranger.

" _It's not like that "_ Caleb wouldn't dare look her in the eyes, it wasn't the entire truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either. Something had happened between them but it wasn't within the walls of reality.

" _Like what?_ " Hanna needed to hear Caleb say it otherwise she wouldn't believe it.

" _Like what you're thinking_ " he raised his voice. He didn't cheat on her, he could never cheat on Hanna.

" _What am I thinking?_ " Hanna was getting frustrated, he wasn't saying what happened but he wasn't giving her the truth either. " _I mean is this about the girl I told you to look after?_ " Hanna asked. Caleb shook his head & closed his eyes, yes this had everything to do with the girl she told him to look after. He felt terrible for not being able to protect her like he was asked to.

" _She needs me_ " he looked back at Hanna, tears pooled in her eyes. He knew she needed him to but at least Hanna was alive & had other people for support. Miranda has no one to help with unfinished business.

" _It's not like that sounds_ " he really was asking for too much understanding.

" _You say that but what am I suppose to think?_ "

" _I...I can't tell you what to think. I don't even know what I'm thinking. All I know is I have to go & you have to stay. It's best for the both of us_ " Caleb said. He walked by her & headed for the door. The worse of it was over, he said his piece & now he just needed to walk out the door. Hanna walked behind him & was about to let him walk away but she changed her mind & slammed the door shut instead. She wasn't letting im get away that easily. If it were the other way around he'd put up a fight too.

" _Hanna, please don't do this!_ " Caleb begged of her. This wasn't easy, she was fighting for him and as much as he loved her for it he knew it would be the one thing that could get her killed in Ravenswood.

" _Do what? What am I doing? I'm standing in fron_t of my own door in my own house " she cried. She knew how to manipulate situations, it was the one thing -A had taught them.

" _I'm sorry I have to go_ " he apologized & wished to god she'd just let him go.

" _Why am I suppose to make this so easy for you_? "

" _This is not...easy_ " Caleb tried as best he could to hold back his emotions but Hanna had a way of breaking him down. He tried to leave again but Hanna slammed the door shut.

" _God...I gave her to you. I'm so stupid_ " Hanna doubted the very choice she made on Halloween. She gave her boyfriend to someone else.

" _You are not...stupid "_ Caleb assured her. Stupid was not one of the things she was. Now he was making her doubt herself he really did feel like an asshole. " That's not what happened ".

" _Well then what happened?_ " Hanna ordered him to tell the truth. She'd had enough "its complicated " and " I have to go back " to do her a lifetime. " _Tell me what happened!_ ". Caleb didn't even try to tell her, he was going to protect her even if it meant hurting her.

"_ I can't!_ " he said right before he finally walked out the door. Hanna slammed the door behind him. If he wasn't going to tell the truth then to hell with him! Hanna stood with her back against the door & looked up at her mother who must have seen & heard everything.

Hanna didn't need to say anything Ashley could tell what her little girl was experiencing just from the look in her eyes.

" _Is this how it works? They just leave, it's not you its me and then...its out the door?_ " Ashley shook her head & walked to her daughter as quick as she could wrapping her arms around her the same way Hanna did when her & Tom's marriage fell apart. Hanna cried on her shoulder, she really needed someone now who wouldn't question what Caleb had done or how she felt.

Outside the door Caleb swung his bag over his shoulder, the second the door slammed shut he knew he'd hurt her worse than he ever had. He lied to her, her got angry with her & he walked out of her life without a fight.

He felt the tears fall on his cheek, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jumper he kept walking out to the jeep parked against the curb. He desperately wanted to go back inside & tell her everything but at this point he wasn't sure if she would forgive him or not. He sat inside the car & turned it over, placing it in first gear he looked at the house & saw Hanna walk upstairs with her mother.

Good, Hanna had someone she could count on, Caleb pulled away from the curb & went to grab a coffee from The Brew for the ride back to Ravenswood. He took his time at The Brew contemplating the best thing for every one involved, him returning to Ravenswood. Hanna staying in Rosewood. Helping Miranda. Breaking the curse. Caleb ordered another coffee to go, the quicker he got out of Rosewood the quicker he could work on getting back. He walked out the door & saw the one sight he always loved but wished wasn't there at the moment.

He paused & looked at her, she'd been crying. Because of him. She was sad, because of him. Everything that had happened was because of him.

" _Look whatever happens, I'm not going to let that be the way we say goodbye_ " Caleb finally looked into her eyes & knew he had to right the wrongs he'd done. He couldn't leave knowing he'd left her in such a state especially before Valentines Day. There was only one way to say goodbye.

He locked his car & grabbed Hanna by the hand, she didn't object. She knew exactly what he was thinking & she wanted this goodbye more than anything. She missed this about him just as much as his company. Walking back to his old apartment he never let go of her hand not event to unlock the door. Once inside he threw his keys in the bowl by the door & stepped toward Hanna. He pushed her jacket off her shoulders until it fell from her arms, he caught it & tossed it on the back of the couch.

Reaching behind him he tugged his jumper over his head & threw it on the floor, he backed Hanna against the couch & started undoing the buttons on her shirt, when he couldn't get the top button undone he looked her in the eyes she knew exactly what he wanted done. She pulled her top over her head & threw it on the floor with his shirt & jumper. Caleb began undoing the belt on his jeans when Hanna's hands covered his & finished the task for him. She undid his button her fingers skimming his stomach, when she lowered his zipper & pushed his pants down Caleb slipped off his shoes & kicked his pants to the pile of clothes pooling on the floor.

Standing in his boxers Caleb looked at Hanna & bit his bottom lip, he too missed their physical connection. Caleb knelt & took one shoe off at a time tossing them aside, still on his knees he reached up & grabbed the sides of her pants & pulled them lower until she had to step out of them. He ran his hands back up her legs until they cupped her bottom. Hanna bought her legs up around his waist & let him carry her to his bed.

Caleb laid her down gently & kissed her. His lips trailed down her neck tugging her strap aside, lower he went cupping her breast in his hands he kissed her skin & made his way to the other side giving the right breast the same treatment. Hanna ran her hands through Caleb's hair pushing it aside so she could see what he was doing. She arched her back & he slipped his hand around undoing the clasp on her bra with one movement. Gently he tugged the bra from her body & threw it on the floor returning the sweet assault on her body.

Caleb kissed Hanna again & slipped his tongue into her mouth, her tongue slid against his & he remembered one of the many reasons they were good together. No one had ever kissed him way Hanna had, no one had ever made him feel the way she could. She kissed him with such love he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

He tore away from her mouth & gripped one breast in his mouth, he sucked it between his lips releasing the nipple with a loud pop turning his attention to the next breast. Caleb tore away from her breast & kissed her body down to her panties. He didn't need to tell her to lift her hips off the mattress, they'd done this plenty of times she knew what was expected. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic & pulled the panties off both her legs. When they were gone he opened her legs & moved slowly between them. His lips moved from one inner thigh to the next watching her every expression from between her legs.

He licked her swollen pink lips, Hanna shot off from the bed but Caleb gently placed his hand on her hips guiding her back to him. He spread her open with his thumbs and nearly came from the sight. Hanna squirmed beneath his hands, trying to find relief. When he slid two fingers inside of her, she tightened around his hand. Over & over he flicked his tongue & licked every inch of her until she moaned his name so loudly he had to cover her mouth with a kiss.

His fingers slid in & out of her, over & over until he had her right where he wanted. With her mouth wide open & her eyes closed Caleb thought about how beautiful she looked when climaxed. When Hanna opened her eyes Caleb was staring right back at her, he didn't expect her to return the favor. This wasn't about him, this was all about her.

He looked where their bodies almost joined & then back up at her. Hanna bit her lip and nodded silently telling Caleb she wanted this just as much as he did, even if it meant he was still leaving when this was all over.

He rubbed his erection against her folds & slipped inside her with one long deep thrust, when he filled her whole he cupped her cheek, closed his eyes and kissed her lips. When he opened them again he saw it.

The love she had for him.

He kissed her harder & began rocking in & out, slower & deeper each time. He was taking his sweet time for this may very well be the last time they made love. They held each others gaze never looking away not even for a second. This was as raw as they were ever going to be.

Caleb entwined their hands together & moved them to the side of her head. Thrust after thrust, Caleb filled her completely. He knew she couldn't last much longer & he was close to spilling inside her too. When she reached up & grabbed a handful of his hair Caleb crashed his lips to hers for the last time. He knew she was ready.

He rocked into her several more times before spilling into her and dropping his forehead to hers.

" _I love you Hanna_ " he said looking into her glassy eyes. She knew he meant every word of it, she'd never doubted the love he had for her. Sure she'd questioned it but each time he'd proven how much he truly loved her.

" _I love you too Caleb_ " Hanna could feel Caleb still pulsing inside of her, she didn't want him to leave. With one little question from Hanna, he proved himself. " _Stay with me a little while longer?_ ".

He nodded & slipped out from her. Pulling the sheets back they slipped under the covers. Hanna turned her back on Caleb. Tears fell down her face knowing the next time she woke he wouldn't be there beside her. She didn't try to hold them back she just let them fall silently. Caleb moved closer to & wrapped his body around her.

He too let several tears fall down his cheek & on to Hanna's shoulder, even if she couldn't understand why he was doing what he was doing there was no doubt after tonight he truly could not love another girl as strongly as he did Hanna.

**_6 years later..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Don't expect Caleb to show up anytime soon. He will but just not yet. Hoping you'll enjoy it...**

* * *

**6 years later...**

November fifth.

Yet another year gone by. Another year she'd lied to the only love of her life that he'd become a father. Another year she'd forced her mother to keep a lie, a lie she constantly repeated to her family that of which included Caleb's father Jamie.

Jamie stayed in contact with Hanna even after Caleb had moved to Ravenswood, he figured if Caleb was too stubborn to change his mind then maybe he could work some magic of his own & get Hanna to change her mind. What he didn't realize was Hanna was just as stubborn as his son.

He pleaded with both of them for months until one day in June Hanna told him she was pregnant. Jamie immediately assumed it was Caleb's child & that Hanna was keeping it a secret on purpose. She swore black & blue it wasn't his grandchild and that it was indeed some one else's, it was the worse lie she had ever told.

Since Jamie stayed on good terms with The Marin's he visited twice a year to see Hanna & her son, even though Thomas wasn't his grandchild he spoiled him as if he were.

Sitting in her office Hanna stared into the small black box, every year for the past five years she purchased the exact same thing. When the box was opened she would remember all that she'd lost & gained. She lost the only man who truly loved her for who she really was but she gained so much more when she gave birth to their son Thomas.

She was about to untie the dark red ribbon tied around the box when Kennedy popped her head through the door.

" Hey, you ready to go through this collection? The big bosses wanted this on the floor yesterday " she rolled her eyes. Hanna placed the box to the side of her desk & slipped her heels back on.

" I'm coming " she adjusted her skirt & tucked in her blouse.

" That little black box again huh? " she asked as they walked down the hall to the wardrobe department.

" Yep that little black box with all my secrets " she nudged her. Hanna & Kennedy hit if off the second they began working together more than three years ago, both of them had a keen insight into fashion & were quickly moving up in their careers. Kennedy more so than Hanna.

" One of these days you're going to tell me why every year on November fifth you have that little box picked up from Market Street " Kennedy dragged several racks of clothes into the room which they began sorting through.

" It's just something special...and no I won't tell you what it is " Hanna grinned.

" Yeah ok " Kennedy with a hint of sarcasm. " One of these days Marin...one of these days " she continued shoving garment after garment aside as Hanna took notes on style & hung clothes over the manikins matching together the perfect outfit to display. Four hours had passed when Hanna finally peeled herself off the carpet.

" Well if that's the entire collection done I'm going home " she slipped her heels back on.

" Come for a drink Han, just the girls no guys " Kennedy pouted.

" Can't. It's Thomas' birthday & the whole family is coming. In fact they're probably already there " she checked her phone & sure enough she had six text messages from various family members.

" Oh alright " Kennedy pushed the left over clothing into the corner of the room ready to be collected. " Are we still on for girls night next Saturday? You promised! " Kennedy slipped her own heels on & collected her pens & folders.

" Yes " she nodded. " Thomas is going out of town for the weekend so I'm free. We still on for a day at the spa? " Hanna collected her things from her desk shoving them into her already cluttered bag including the little black box. Kennedy stepped quickly toward Hanna as she waited for the lift. When the doors opened. they stepped inside Kennedy finally dropped her professional front.

" God I hope we pick up on Saturday night, hell I hope you pick up Saturday night. When was the last time you had sex with someone Han? " Kennedy looked at her reflection in the elevator doors, re-doing her lipstick she flicked her long blonde silky shiny hair over her shoulder.

" Let me see... " Hanna tapped her chin . " The last time I had sex was when I fell pregnant with Thomas so as much as a hot muscly man could possibly bring me to my knees - and I mean that literally - I think I'm good. Sex equals children & once is plenty " Hanna said stepping off the elevator.

" One of these days Marin...one of these days " Kennedy laughed & walked off in the other direction. Hanna went to her car & started the forty minute drive home. If there was one thing she looked forward to at the end of the day it was coming home to Thomas. He was so full of life, his carefree bullshit free attitude reminded her so much of Caleb.

And those eyes of his, it was like staring at his father which only made the lie harder to bury.

Pulling into her driveway she barely had time to take off her seat belt when Thomas came running from the house dressed in a knights suit & a sword in hand. A second later Jamie came running out of the back of the house with a sword in hand too, he hadn't realized Hanna had returned home. He stopped quickly & bowed.

" Evening Lady Marin, Sir Thomas requested a battle " he lifted his head & pulled the mask from his face. " Sir Thomas! I surrender. Your queen has returned to the castle " he laughed.

" Wow Jamie, taking this medieval thing to a whole new level of crazy " she laughed holding her arms out to embrace him.

" It's good to see you Hanna. How you keepin' these days? " he hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground.

" Good, busy working. How's the restoration business? "

" Big. Huge even. We've got three properties under renovation at the moment. You'd love this massive old house in Allentown, reminds me a lot of Patty's old home " he walked past Hanna to pick Thomas up & throw him over his shoulder. They walked inside & Hanna placed her bag down on the bench, she looked up to see her mother carrying another plate of party food past them & out into the yard. Hanna excused herself for a moment to change outfits before returning to the party outside.

" Happy birthday Thomas " Hanna kissed her son on the cheek.

" Thanks Mom, whatcha get me? " he asked so bluntly. Hanna laughed & went into the garage where she pulled several boxes out on to the table.

" Uh oh...some one's been spoilt again " Ashley teased. Thomas started ripping through each of the boxes, becoming more surprised with each present he opened.

" Cool a microscope! And a remote control Monster truck! And Lego! You're the coolest Mom, Thanks! " said Thomas. He pulled each one out of the box & started playing with them. Thomas & Jamie drove the Monster truck down the driveway just as Kate & her husband William arrived with their daughter Emery. Thomas moved the truck toward their car slowly until Kate placed her feet outside the door. He pushed the throttle down as far as he could scaring Kate as it whooshed past her.

" Hi Aunt Kate! " he waved enthusiastically from the other end of the driveway. Jamie stood beside him trying to hold in a laugh.

" You know that's bad manners right? " Jamie asked him from behind.

" Yeah I know, but Mom says sometimes it's fun to scare someone so neurotic " he laughed & turned the truck around.

" Don't let them hear you say that " Jamie turned around & watched as Hanna entertained her family so easily.

" Well I'm not stupid Jamie, I know the rules " Thomas kept zooming his truck up & down the driveway. For a second Jamie stared at him and could've sworn he saw a little bit of his own son in Thomas' eyes. The way he said those words " I'm not stupid, I know the rules " reminded him so much of Caleb, it was times like these - moments they had alone - that Jamie doubted who Thomas' real father was.

Hanna may have said Thomas' father was some red neck one night stand she used in an attempt to get over Caleb but at times he could swear Thomas had the very traits that ran through every Rivers male.

" Thomas! Come & have something to eat " Hanna called out. With all their family present Thomas ate the party food & continued opening more presents. He was particularly excited with the brand new fishing rod Jamie bought him.

" Thank you Jamie, I love it! " he turned & gave him a long hug. " I can't wait to use it on the weekend ".

" Me too buddy, me too " Jamie ran his hand through Thomas' hair. Jamie & Thomas were almost inseparable for the rest of the evening, Jamie showed Thomas how to attach the hook & how to flick the reel & cast out his line. He told him what bait was best to use & when the best time to fish was, Jamie had never seen Thomas more excited.

For all the memories that Jamie created with Thomas, he wished he could have had all these memories with Caleb. But that was the past, a past where Jamie didn't know what he wanted or where he wanted to go or how to raise a child. Jamie had matured a lot since his last stint in jail, he made a promise to himself that he would be there for the most important people in his life.

Hanna. Thomas. Ashley. and most of all Caleb.

The night had drawn to an end when Kate, William, Emery, Isabelle & Tom had left. Ashley was cleaning up the patio when Thomas started to fall asleep his chair. Hanna stood to pick Thomas up when Jamie scooped him up in his arms.

" Do you mind if I put him to bed? " he asked pulling him closer to his chest.

" Not at all Jamie " Hanna stepped aside. She watched Jamie carry Thomas inside & down the hall toward his room. When Jamie was out of sight Hanna let out a sigh. Ashley turned to her daughter.

" Hanna?..." She squeezed her shoulder.

" I'm ok Mom. Days like today remind me how much he is missing out on " Hanna turned around & picked up more paper plates & plastic cups throwing them into the bag her mother was holding.

" I know, It's wrong but before you react hear me out. Given the circumstances you're doing what's right for you & Thomas. I'm proud of you for that. Its not easy being a single mother ".

Hanna looked around to make sure everyone had left & there was no one at the back door, she leaned in to her mother & whispered " It's not easy keeping this lie, especially when Jamie is so damn good with him. When ever he's around I think that should be Caleb not him, not that the two of them spending time together bothers me but I can't help feeling so damn guilty ".

Back inside Thomas's room Jamie pulled a pair of pajamas shorts out of the top drawer & helped Thomas get changed & into bed. He pulled the thin blanket over his waist & bent down to kiss Thomas on the head.

" Good night Thomas " Jamie whispered.

" Good night Jamie " Thomas mumbled. Jamie turned on the bed side lamp & went to walk out when Thomas spoke up. " Hey Jamie? "

" Yeah buddy? " he turned back around.

" Thank you for coming to my party, it was really cool. Grandpa Tom is not fun at all " he tucked his hands under him.

" You are very welcome Thomas. I'll see you Friday okay? " Thomas nodded & started to drift off to sleep. Outside the door Jamie looked at the many photos of Thomas & Hanna along the wall. Thomas buried under the sand & a perfect photo on a cliff top of Hanna & Thomas. Jamie looked closely at the photo, Thomas' eyes were a deep shade of brown much like Caleb's. He looked at several more photos of Thomas at parties with friends & even laughing at one of him hanging upside down in a tree.

Jamie couldn't help but picture Caleb, even if it wasn't the truth a small part of him wished it were true. What he wouldn't give to have a daughter in law like Hanna & a grandson like Thomas. He only had a moment to reflect when Hanna turned the corner.

" Oh hey, he go down alright? " Hanna asked stopping beside Jamie.

" Out like a light " he smiled. " You've got a great boy in there Hanna " he hooked his thumb over his shoulder toward Thomas' room.

" He's my sanity & my craziness " she laughed. " I love this photo the most " Hanna pointed to Thomas's first camping trip with Jamie. Thomas was on his hands & knees crawling out of the tent his hair all messed up.

" It's such a bad photo but so good at the same time " Hanna turned back toward the kitchen, Jamie followed her & grabbed his jacket from the back of the breakfast stool. He walked over to Hanna & hugged her.

" Thank you for having me over, I miss all of you "

" We miss seeing you too Jamie. Don't stay away for too long ok? " Hanna hugged him & broke away from his hold.

" I won't, I promise. I'll see you Friday at six " he smiled walking out the back door to say goodbye to Ashley. When he pulled out of the driveway Hanna let out a long breath. Ashley walked inside right & saw the sad look in Hanna's eyes. She walked over & hugged her daughter. She pulled back & cupped her hands around Hanna's face.

" You. Did. The. Right. Thing. " Ashley said slowly. " Although Ashley didn't agree at first with Hanna's decision to keep Thomas' paternity a secret from Caleb & Jamie, she eventually respected & supported Hanna's decision.

" So why do I feel so bad for? " Hanna questioned her mother.


End file.
